The sun never came
by LuthienTinuviel45
Summary: Alexia Van Helsing is curious about her forgotten past, so she travels to Transylvania looking for answers. What she finds will change her life. (Dracula's back, and there are some flashbacks from the moive, rated for safety.)
1. Transylvania

Disclaimer: None of this is mine and I'm not making any money off it. It all belongs to the people who made the movie "Van Helsing."

Tuesday, October 13th

Coming to Transylvania was a new experience for me. The long, bitter train-ride from Prague to Budapest was horrible. A fat man who was balding sat next to me the whole time and never kept his mouth shut. I slept most of the way, or watched the soft snowflakes brush up against the window. Tall mountains passed by, littered with pine and other trees.

I was shoed off the train with the other passengers when we reached Budapest; no trains were available so I had to catch a carriage. My name is Alexia Van Helsing, my father's last name. He died when I was very young, and my mother fell sick soon after and passed away. My father's good friend Carl renounced his vows and took me in, but I have always regarded him as my father since I know so little of my real one.

Much of this information was revealed to me on my twentieth birthday, which was little more than a week ago. Confused and bewildered, I left my home and caught a train to Budapest, trying to find myself. All that I had grown accustomed to was a dark secret, a lie, kept from me until I was older. I didn't want to leave, but at one point I was so overwhelmed that I packed a suitcase and ran to the station to buy a ticket.

I thought that maybe I would find my answers here, in Transylvania. Such horrid nightmares plague my dreams at night, horrific scenes of pale figures soaring and screeching. I sitting in a dark hall crying out with my little stuffed bear cradled in my arms, no one answering and me succumbing to the darkness. Flashing white fangs end this terrible vision and I wake up writhing and covered in a cold sweat.

I thought of them as I sat in the carriage with two other people, an old couple going to visit their family. They argued about money and other useless possessions that I was taught to resist. Their deep accents filled the carriage as the old women capriciously slapped the man on his hip with her glove. He replied by throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. I laughed silently to myself as I stared at the window and watch the Carpathian Mountains pass by. I settled my head on the soft padding and fell asleep quietly.

Wednesday, October 14th

We reached a small village in Transylvania, nestled in the mountains with the snow falling slowly to the ground. The coach man helped me with my luggage as we unloaded. The crowd of people stared resentfully at my dark hair and clothes, and I tried my best to avoid their gaze. My breath showed as I scurried to the inn with my bags piled up in my arms. A young clerk stood behind the desk with his thick glasses placed halfway on the bridge of his nose. He looked up as my luggage lands with a thump as I drop them.

"May I help you ma'am?" he asked standing straighter.

I approached quietly as I pulled out my money, "I would like to stay here until I find an occupation. How much is a room?"

He pulled out a feathered quill and a guestbook as I handed him some money, "Where are you from?"

"Prague," I muttered reluctantly.

"What brings you here, miss...." He queried setting down his quill.

"Van Helsing," I answered, "Alexia. Um, I have family here."

He nodded politely, "Welcome ma'am," he handed me an old brass key, "Enjoy your stay."

My feet made a loud clumping noise I as walked up the stairs with the bell boy behind me. The stairs creaked and groaned as we ascended upward and reached the second floor. My room was at the end of a long corridor, number 132. I opened the door happily, but lost my smile when all I saw is a tattered old sofa, a lumpy bed, and a bureau. A fire glowed in the far corner near the window as the curtains flowed lightly with the wind. I shut the window as I thanked the bell boy and paid him a few gold coins for his services.

I sat on my bed as I pulled out a long dark coat from one of my bags. I wanted to get a good look at the town and try to find something that would make money. I had only brought money that was given to me from my family, which wouldn't last long. I slipped on the coat as I shut the room's door behind me and locked it. I twisted the doorknob to make sure I locked it properly and left the second floor with my gloves already on my hands. As I slipped out of the inn and out the front door, the people gazed at me hatefully. I reached the town square, where many people were bustling about, but then abruptly stopped as I walked up to it.

They whispered and exchanged glances of confusion and abhorrence. A grim man, with a large stovepipe hat walked calmly up to me and frowned. He inspected my hair and coat and grimaced.

"We don't take kindly to strangers here."

"I can see that," I said rather smugly as I offered my hand for shaking, "Alexia Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing eh?" he asked cynically, "Perhaps the daughter of Gabrielle Van Helsing?"

I nodded as the crowd began to mutter about my real father.

"You knew my father?" I asked.

"Most of us did, he is quite famous here," the man said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh yes..." said one very old woman, "I saw him decades ago, he saved this very town, and he was a hero."

I smiled graciously; maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea.

Author's note- This is my very first fanfic, so please R&R. Sorry this chapter is so long, but I needed to introduce every thing properly. More chapters coming your way!


	2. A Strange Encounter

Disclaimer- Once again, none of this is mine. It all belongs to the people who made the movie.

The old women came and took my hand, "You look so pale, child. Here, follow me to my house and I'll make you some tea."

I wasn't cold, so why was my face so ashy and pale? My eyes had no sparkle in them, no life. I felt strangely hollow inside, ever since I came to this town.

I followed her into a small cottage outside of town; she sat me down in one of her chairs as she brewed some tea in the hearth.

"You shouldn't listen to them," she laughed, "They're just suspicious, that's all. Strange things have been taking place for the past week."

I nibbled a piece of cake that she had placed on the table, "I don't know what is so threatening about me."

She brought the kettle over and said, "Nothing dear, strangers just aren't treated the best here." She poured me a cup of tea and thanked her, "You look so dreadfully pale, are you ill?"

I looked up from my tea, which I had been sipping, "I don't feel ill, and I am not cold."

She frowned but then it turned back into a benevolent smile. I decided to change the subject, "What is your name ma'am?"

"Helga Brakshtien," she said as she fiddled with her tattered gloves, "My husband is at the mill, but he'll be home shortly."

"Thank you for your kindness, Helga." I smiled.

"Are you sure you do not feel well?" she asked again.

"I'm fine," I said a little annoyed, "Honestly, don't fret."

"Well," she sighed, "If you say so."

It was beginning to become dark, so I thanked Helga once again and promised that I would visit her tomorrow.

As I left, the air became thick and the sun set behind the clouds. The walk back to the inn wasn't very long, but I began to grow nervous. Was I really that gaunt at Helga's house? Why was I feeling so empty inside, feeling no emotion when I smiled or grew angry? I shivered as the snow began to fall again. I stopped to slip on my gloves, but I heard something behind me.

"You shouldn't be wandering alone," said a cold voice, heavy with a deep Transylvanian accent, "Especially at this time of night."

I turned around; the abrupt voice had frightened me. In front of me stood a man with raven hair, pulled back. His face was also very pale, and his eyes were dark pools of mystery. His clothing was dark like his presence. I didn't trust him.

"I can manage for myself," I said while avoiding eye contact, "Thank you for your concern, but the inn isn't very far." I began to walk again, hoping to lose him. Only to find that when I looked up, he was there in front of me again, "Really," I wavered, "I'll be alright."

He laughed with an icy hiss which made me shudder, "Where are you headed?"

Afraid he would keep following, I lied, "No where in particular."

He almost seemed to float over and lifted my chin up with his index finger, it felt very cold and made my skin crawl, and yet I could not draw away, my feet felt anchored to the Earth. "Your name dear?"

"Alexia," I said, almost blurted.

"Alexia," he repeated stroking my cheekbones with his thumb, "What a pretty name."

I gasped as I struggled to break free of the invisible chains that held me close to him, "I...I really must be going." But I didn't want to leave, something kept me there. His charm perhaps?

"You look cold, my dear." He whispered, "So very pale."

I pushed him away, "Why is every one saying that!? I'm fine!" I almost shouted, but I wasn't exactly angry. "Please sir, I must go." and with that, I burst off and ran as fast as I can. I couldn't hear any footsteps behind me, so I stopped running when I reached the square. I walked into the inn, gasping for air and say down and buried my head in my arms. I wiped a few tears from my eyes and headed up to my room to recollect my thoughts.

I locked my door behind me in fears that the man would come looking for me. Such a strange encounter left me sleepless for the rest of the night.


	3. Hollow Again

Disclaimer- None of this is mine; once again, it all belongs to the people who made the movie.

That night was quiet and a strong wind was coming in from the North. My windows constantly rattled from the old latch that kept them shut, so I had to wake up every half hour or so to close them. I slept very little that night, laying there with my eyes wide open thinking about what happened when I left Helga's house. The man was vaguely familiar, like I had seen him in a vision or remembered him from when I was very small. The more I thought, the more I tossed and turned. I finally was so sick of trying to fall asleep that I sat up and read a book.

That window was rattling again, but I was reading Romeo and Juliet so I didn't bother to get up. I began to shiver as something blew back my dark hair, something like wind. I glanced toward the window, but it was already shut. I set my book down in my lap slipped out of bed.

"Hello?" I asked with a hoarse voice, "Hello?" I heard the whip of a cloak behind me, jumped around, but no one was there. "Please," I whimpered, "Show yourself."

No response. I held my rosary around my neck and looked around with the candle in my left hand. Suddenly, all of the lights in the room lit up in a flash and the man I saw this evening stood by the fireplace.

"Put that thing down, Alexia," he said coldly, "You won't need it." The candle stick's flame blew out and was slapped out of my hands by some unseen hand.

"Get out," I commanded bravely, but I was very afraid.

He laughed as he gazed at the fire, "Do you know who I am?"

I gaped down at the floor, "No, so please just leave me alone." I then scowled at him and snarled, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Good, there is no need to be," he said as he took a step forward, I drew back, "I believe we got off on the wrong start. Allow me to introduce myself." He gave a deep bow, letting his dark hair brush up against his pale face. "I am Count Vladislaus Dracula."

I held my rosary up even higher; I have heard such horrible stories of him. He was the son of the Devil, condemned to a life of draining the blood of others. I gulped, "If... you seek a new bride; then look for her somewhere else. I am not nearly..." he stepped toward me as I kept moving back, "as gorgeous as some women. I...I....am only here to visit my family."

"What family?" he asked raising his eyebrows, "You have no family Alexia, I know."

I stopped and then stared at him with a confused look, "How?"

"I know many things," he replied coolly, "Such as your nightmares. Horrific scenes of terrible creatures, dreadful images...."

I cupped my hand over my mouth, "Please don't bring me back to them. I have no family and I thought...." I paused, and then remembered the conversation I had with Carl before I left. My real father had slain Dracula and went off and married my mother. He was then killed in a terrible accident in Cairo when I was only two years old. What was Dracula doing back?

"I thought," I continued, catching my breath, "That my father killed you."

"He did," said Dracula calmly, "And when I was sent back into the wretched fires of Hell, the Devil promised that I would return to Earth as an immortal on the seventh day of his first child's twentieth year. Ah! But there is more, and when I did return, she was to regain her memory of her past in visions and be sent here. Then I would take her as my new bride."

His eyes turned an unearthly icy blue, and I felt myself pulled into him. I wanted so badly to run as fast as I could, but all I could do was stand there and watch his canines grow into large fangs. He latched onto my neck and I felt the life being sucked out of me, my blood rushing up to my neck and my fingers losing their warmth. I felt no anger, nor love. I felt hollow again as I passed into a deep sleep to the beating of wings.


	4. Regret

Disclaimer- None of this is mine, so don't sue me!

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom covered in blood and feeling horrible. My head was throbbing and my neck was burning and itchy. I opened my eyes, and yet no light passed through. I saw the world from a new perspective, as if the sun never came out from the clouds. I felt cold, with no emotion. I sat up slowly but had to close my eyes my head was hurting so terribly. I rubbed my neck only to feel two small puncture holes where my jugular vain is. I stared at my hand only to see that blood covered it and had to hide it. The truth was that I was turning into a vampire.

I heard a small knock on my door, and a kind voice saying, "Miss? Miss, I heard the most awful things last night coming from your room. Are you alright?"

I stood up groggily, almost loosing my balance but continued over to the door anyway. I opened it to see the young clerk's face, blushing with his glasses on. "Please come in!" I exclaimed, "Sorry about the noise last night, I....went to close the window and tripped."

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked with a matronly expression on his face.

"Oh," I said touching my neck trying to hide the marks, "I hit my head, a minor cut that's all."

"Oh, well," he said looking down, "Sorry for the trouble."

"Oh no!" I cried touching his shoulder, but then paused. He felt hot, and made my hand burn. I quickly drew away, "No, you're fine. I should thank you for putting yourself through all this trouble."

"It's my job ma'am," he smiled.

"My I enquire you name good sir?" I asked with a wry smile.

"Peter," he said rubbing the back of his head, "Um, Peter Yves."

"Well, Peter. Thank you for your concern. Please come in."

He stepped in slowly as I hurried to cover the blood stains of the floor with the old rug. He looked around and squinted his eyes thorough his thick glasses.

"It's so dark!" he exclaimed, reaching over to the curtains, opened them, and let in a flood of light. "Let's get some sunlight in here."

The sun burned my skin, making me shriek and hiss. My pale hands were scorched, "No!" I cried closing them quickly, "Um, let's just turn on a lamp."

Peter brought up some breakfast for me and we chatted over tea and biscuits. Strangely, the food provided had no taste, it seemed to turn to ash the minute it touched my tongue. I coughed and gagged, so I finally decided that I wasn't hungry. After Peter left, I remembered that I had promised Helga that I would visit her. I grabbed an old scarf and wrapped it around my neck, hiding the bite marks. I didn't want Helga to worry even more.

I walked hastily through the woods, avoiding the sun by staying under the shade of the trees. She lived in a small cottage near the mountains and close to the woods, many people regarded her as a witch, but she merely wanted to be left alone in peace and quiet. I knocked quietly on the door and she answered it quickly.

"My dear," she said, "So nice to see you again. Come it, come in!"

I walked through the wooden doorway to smell tea brewing on the hearth; the scarf covered most of my mouth, so she didn't see me smile.

"I've been expecting you dear," she then motioned toward my scarf, "May I take that for you?"

"Mmm," I protested with a muffled voice, shaking my head, "I have a cold."

She smiled, "Well some nice, warm tea will fix that!"

We sat at the table silently as I stared at my tea. I didn't want to drink it, seeing what happened after I ate the food back at the inn. I felt awful for not accepting her hospitality to the fullest, but what would she think when I spat out ashes after drinking her tea?

"Drink, drink!" she urged taking my hand, "You're chilled to the bone."

"It's too hot," I lied, "I'll let it cool down."

We sat there and Helga told me about her life story as I nodded politely. She saw my father when she was around forty or so while she hid in her house. He was battling with one of Dracula's brides, and managed to slay her. She told me about how she met her husband, and I saw a small smile appear on her wrinkled face. She went on for hours about all sorts of things, until it reached late afternoon and she shooed me home. Her husband would be returning from the mill.

Clouds had started to gather on my walk home. The woods weren't as ominous as they were yesterday, so I walked slowly to admire the plants around me. I still kept my scarf on, in fears that someone would see me. My stomach began to growl; I felt my teeth grow longer and sharper. An animalistic urge to eat grew within me.

"I see the transformation is beginning," hissed a familiar voice.

"You did this!" I snarled, showing my fangs and sharp nails. I gasped when I saw what was happening and shut my mouth with a snap and covered it with my hands.

He smiled viciously, "What a fine bride you will make. But what's this?" he lifted up his hand and my scarf unraveled showing the marks, "There is no need to hide my infamous kiss."

I formed fists with my hands as the nails grew sharper. I hissed in great disgust, but stopped to realize what I had become.

He shook his finger at me, "Temper, temper. We shall have to fix that." He stopped as my stomach growled again. "Hungry?"

I didn't answer, but my stomach growled even louder. I heard something in my head, a pounding noise. I licked my lips.

"Hello?" called a faint male voice, "Who's out here?! Get off of my land before I call the authorities!" A middle aged man approached with an ax with an angry look on his face.

My head was throbbing again and the pounding noise grew louder and louder. It was his heartbeat; I could hear it in my head. I could no longer control myself, I sprouted wings and flew up above him, and he didn't notice me. A great pleasure overtook me when I sprang up behind him and latched my teeth onto his neck. His warm blood flowed down into my stomach as I sucked the life out of him. I threw away his limp body and wiped a small stream of blood of my chin with the back of my wrist.

"Oh my God," I whimpered looking down at the corpse, "What have I done?"

Dracula stood near me, grinning evilly, "You didn't even need to be taught how. Remarkable..."

I kneeled beside the man and touched his wrist which was entangled with the rest of his limbs. The pounding was gone, but so was the growling. The sun set behind the trees and I heard a woman call out for her husband. I gasped, wondering what would happen when she saw me standing next to him with his blood on my chin. I had left her a widow.

I looked around, but only saw Dracula standing behind me, "To avoid being captured, I suggest you come with me."

I nodded reluctantly as my wings sprouted from my back. He turned into a nightmarish, red beast. His wings beat and he lifted off the ground as I followed him to the castle. I looked back to see the woman kneeling over her husband's body.


	5. Castle Dracula

Disclaimer- None of this belongs to me.

A note lay on the bed stand scribbled hastily. Peter, who was bothered by the silence coming from Alexia's room, came to check on her. She wasn't there, but the lamp she had lit earlier that morning was still burning, even though the flame had began to fade. He found the note shortly after dropping in.

_My dearest Peter,_

_Miss Helga Brakshtein has been so kind to invite me over for the night, I will not be back until later tomorrow. Thank you for the lovely breakfast today, and I hope to see you some time later. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Alexia Van Helsing_

I had left the note after Dracula and I had taken flight. I knew that Peter would stop by again, so I wrote him a quick letter. We reached a group of soaring mountains and nestled between them was an icy fortress. He landed gracefully on his feet when we reached the front gate, but I didn't. I missed my landing completely and crashed onto the hard pavement. I shook my head, and to my surprise, Dracula offered me his hand. I stared at it with a confused look for a moment, but then took it reluctantly as he helped me up. He then took the liberty of brushing off my dress. I looked up cynically and frowned. I had no intention of thanking him.

The gates flew open before him and bunches of servants bustled around murmuring, "The master is home! The master is home!"

The palace was bare, except for the many pits of fire going up the long, dark corridor. Spider webs hung from the baroque pillars and elegant mirrors. I stared into one, very beautiful gold Victorian mirror, but all I saw was the castle, no reflection. I turned around and saw Dracula standing next to me, he had no reflection either. I gasped, and realized that I was becoming a full fledged vampire. At first I didn't want to believe it, I thought that I was in a ludicrous dream and would wake up in a cold sweat like I always did. I touched my face to see if it was real, but all I felt was the cold paleness that I could no longer see with a mirror.

"Where is my room?" I muttered sadly.

Dracula led my up a flight of stairs to a long corridor with elegant paintings and statues. Many of the paintings depicted epic battles, knights swooning their fair ladies, and dragons spitting out fire. One picture caught my eye as I walked past it. It portrayed a man, with dark hair and a small smile. His eyes were dark and sparkled with ambition.

"Is this you?" I enquired pointing to it, "It's very good, you seem happy in it."

Dracula turned around, "It was me, a long time ago."

"Were you a knight?" I asked observing his arrogant countenance.

"I suppose you could say that."

He opened the door for me and guided me in. I suspected a lavish room, adorned with pictures and statues, a large four posted bed in the middle of the room, and a finely carved bureau to hold all my things. The pictures were there, and the bureau, but not the bed. Instead, there was a large stone coffin with a silk interior.

"You expect me to sleep in that?!" I said angrily, "That, that _thing_ is to carry dead people!"

"My love," he said with a smile, "It is either this or the floor. Choose the one you would be most comfortable in."

I scowled and stamped my foot to protest. He laughed silently a stomped over and poked the sarcophagus. I expected the smell of embalming fluid, but it must have been his.

"Well," I mumbled, "It looks like a tight squeeze, but I'll give it a chance."

"Wonderful," he laughed, and then clearing his throat, "Now, I have business to attend to. I hear that you enjoy reading, I have a library down the hall." I then took my hand and kissed it lightly, "Farewell my love." He walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

Surprisingly, it made me blush. Some thing about his devilish charm and his eloquence, and not to mention his good looks, made me think highly of him. Part of my mind was sighing and wanting to please him, but the other part was screaming _are you out of your mind!!!_

_Yes, I am out of my mind! He's controlling me with his charisma; he's hypnotizing me with his eloquence! I can't let him get to me! I must fight it!_

All these things were screaming at me and I couldn't do anything about it. I decided to go down to the library and read to calm my nerves. I followed the long corridor to a door that was closed. I peeked in, but it was bare so I moved on to the next one. The next room was full of broken lab equipment and globs of green goop. It smelled awful, so I shut it immediately. The next door I tried was across the hall, and it was the library.

Bookcases stood all around me, with books piled up on the shelves. Every book I had ever wanted to read was there, from Homer's The Iliad to the classic Pride and Prejudice. I wasn't sure which to choose first, so I found Romeo and Julieton the second shelf and tried to remember my place. I have a problem with reading one book, then finding another and start reading that one and completely forget about the one I was reading first. I was almost finished with Romeo and Juliet and Romeo had just now drunken a goblet of poison thinking that his beloved was dead. Juliet awakened only to find her love sprawled out on the floor dead. She then plunges a dagger into her and dies. I, being a very emotional person and usually weep over these types of things, was surprised when not one single tear was shed.

I closed the book and sat silently for a moment. This sort of heart wrenching story would make me cry. I felt no sorrow.

Dracula returned about an hour later and surprised me by showing up abruptly in the library. I was pondering over the many books he had, even reading two or more at once. I looked up and gasped, but then laughed. I had no reason to be afraid; he had already done his work on me.

"What are you reading?" asked, suddenly appearing behind me and glancing over my shoulder.

"The Iliad," I replied, "I've wanted to read it for quite some time now." He smiled, "Where did you go?"

"That is none of your business," he said smugly, "It is interesting that you are the only bride of mine that enjoys reading. The rest preferred gossip and other petty things."

"It's all just a bunch of rubbish," I said while closing my book, "I was taught to never slander another person. Do unto others..."

Dracula laughed, "What do you think of _La Traviata_?"

"Oh, I have never been to the opera before. But I have heard it, the music is so beautiful." I blushed, I felt so rustic compared to him. I had heard _Carmen _while walking past the opera house. My heart skipped a beat when I thought of myself dressed in an elegant gown sitting on the balcony. I was beginning to think differently, about all my girlish fantasies. I looked up at Dracula and smiled.

"Well," he said taking my hand and helping me up, "Tonight we shall go then."

Author's Note- Thank you for all the reviews! Love you all!


	6. The Opera

Disclaimer- NONE OF THIS IS MINE!!!

I giggled like a giddy school girl. To think, up there with him in the opera house dressed in fine clothes and looking down at the singers. My dress adorned with beads and silk, my neck covered in fine diamonds and pearls, and my hair done in ringlets. I would be the envy of all the women and the object of desire for all the men there.

_Stop it!!_ My conscious yelled in my head, _He's tricking you! He wants to flatter and spoil you so you'll stay! Fight the temptation!_ I blinked suddenly and looked up into his face, which was smiling to see me, so delighted. I thought about what I should say or do, perhaps he was just lonely. I pitied him, having no emotion and being alone for years. I grabbed his hand and beamed.

"Oh," I exclaimed, "Thank you! But, I don't know what to wear. I have no fine clothing of my own."

He then laughed, "My darling that is all taken care of." He then clapped his hands and a short, moldy servant came out with a dramatic red gown, beaded and feathered. It also brought out a pair of white silk gloves, ruby drop earrings, a diamond and ruby tiara, and a pair of white shoes.

My mouth dropped open as I jumped up and down, which is unlike my usual nature. I would have thanked him calmly and inspected the dress, but now that I have seen it, I lost all control.

"Oh my goodness!" I cried as I held it up, "It's gorgeous! Oh I will look like a queen!" I shoved the dress back into the servant's arms and embraced Dracula in a bone crushing hug, "Oh you need not spoil me like this!"

At first, Dracula was surprised, but then returned the hug.

"I will go change into it right this moment!" I cried as I ran over to the servant and snatched the dress out of its hands. I scurried over to my room and slipped on the dress. It was a perfect fit, and it showed off my features. I then pulled my hair back into flowing bun and curled a few loose strands into rings. I donned the gloves and jewelry.

I wanted so badly to see how beautiful I looked, but I had no reflection. I walked gracefully out of my bedroom and twirled around the hallway. I felt so gorgeous, and I wanted to show it off. I was becoming less conservative and more audacious and outgoing.

Dracula appeared suddenly behind me again and whispered into my ear, "You look lovely, my darling."

It made my skin shiver slightly, "Thank you."

He wore dark clothes as usual, but they were a little more refined. His black overcoat was lined with gold trim, and his clothes were woven with silk.

"Come," he said offering me his hand, "We don't want to be late."

Peter was surprised by the strange note left on her table, and decided to investigate her disappearance. He wrapped himself in warm clothes and treaded off into the woods. His breath showed under the dark trees, and he was jerky with every noise and movement. Peter reached an old cottage with a fire glowing on the inside.

He knocked the door quietly as an elderly woman answered it. Her face was surprised to see company at this time. "What can I do for you?" she asked eyeing the young man suspiciously.

He rubbed his hands together and chattered, "I w-w-want to see Alexia, is she h-h-here?"

The old woman looked at him with a confused face, "She _was_ here if that's what you mean. Come in, if you're a friend of hers you are welcome here."

She took his coat, now dusted with snowflakes as he sat by the fire to warm his hands. She came by and plopped into a large sofa. "Did she say she was here?"

"Well," said Peter looking up, "She left me a note saying that she was going to stay the night."

"Well," said Helga as she put her wrinkled face next to his and giving him a menacing look, "she left hours ago with a man with black hair. I saw her leave."

Peter looked at her angrily as he stood up, "What man with black hair?!? She never mentioned anyone!!"

Helga laughed silently to herself, "It sounds like you're jealous."

Peter's usual happy face turned red with rage, "I am not!"

"Look," said Helga as she got up slowly, "There is no use hiding it, I know you fancy her. But it's her life, and if she likes him better than you then so be it!"

Peter folded his arms irritably, "I do _not_ fancy her, and I simply think she is charming. And, and if there is a man that she is meeting with, that I shall find out who it is!"

"Why don't you do that," said Helga as she shoved him out the door, "it's better to get an early start."

The town had a small opera house that was reserved only for the wealthy. Many carriages and horses were lined up in the street dropping off people of all sorts. Women had sparkling dresses laced with dainty fabric and men had finely cut suits with servants following behind them. I was helped out of the carriage by Dracula as we glided up the large stair case. I watched the women eye my gown, jealousy burning in their eyes.

I heard one whisper into her husband's ear, "If only I could have a dress like that..." I enjoyed the attention.

I heard a small, familiar voice emerge from the crowd. A man jumped up and down with tattered clothes and big, thick glasses. Peter. He ran up to me and I tugged Dracula's sleeve.

"Wait for me in the boxes, it won't be a minute." I whispered. He nodded politely and kissed my hand. Peter's face grew red.

"Who is that?!" asked Peter angrily.

"A friend," I replied shortly, "He invited me to the opera. Now if you excuse me, it is very rude to keep him waiting." I turned around to go catch up with Dracula, but Peter grabbed my wrist and held me back. "You don't want to do this, Peter."

"What's going on?" asked Peter, "Why don't I know about this man?"

"I met him one day," I snapped, "Must you pry into my life?! It's none of your business!!"

"It is my business!" shouted Peter, "I don't trust him!"

"You don't even know him! Now leave me alone!!" I hissed, bearing my fangs. He drew back, afraid.

"You're a...." he began, but was unable to finish because I darted off into the opera house. My hands were covering my mouth.


	7. Threats

Disclaimer- None of this is mine!

Dracula was waiting for me in the lobby when I came bursting in with my mouth covered. He looked concerned as we walked up the glamorous staircase.

"What happened down there, with that man?" he asked touching my shoulder lightly.

I regarded him coldly, "Nothing. He is just someone I know."

"You look worried, is there something you wish to tell me?"

I wanted to avoid the subject, "No, he just wanted money for my room. I gave it to him and he left."

He stared at me for a while until we reached our private box, above the stage. I sat down and the opera began to start. Sopranos and Tenors filled the room along with Altos and Bass. The orchestra played soft music, then loud, and then melancholy at the end. It received a standing ovation as the crowd threw the players roses and other flowers. We left silently after the noise went down, and made our way back to the carriage.

Peter was waiting for me outside.

"What do you want?" I asked as I hopped into the carriage.

He only stood there smugly, grinning evilly to himself. "So," he mocked, "This is why the people shunned you."

I hearing such hateful words made me blind with rage. My nails grew to a sharp and dangerous length, and I grabbed his neck and squeezed it every time he squirmed. "If you even so bring up the matter, I'll see to it that I'll be drinking your blood with my supper." And with that, I let go and the horses trotted off, with Peter standing there helpless.

I was quiet the ride home, and I stared out the window thinking about what I had just done. I didn't mean to say that, it just came out along with the nails. When I squeezed his neck, the pounding was back in my head and I was hungry, so it just popped out of my mouth. I didn't want to kill Peter; I didn't even want to dislike him. He was a good man; he doesn't deserve this, not from me.

My silence bothered Dracula, so he touched my shoulder lovingly.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I continued to stare out the window, "No." I said too plainly.

"Usually no means yes," he said suspiciously.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked with an irritable tone.

"Yes." He said coolly.

"Well, now Peter knows." I snapped, "He made me angry."

"We'll have to work on that temper of yours," smiled Dracula.

"The pounding was back in my head. All the time I was in that opera, I could hear it instead of the music."

"Well," said Dracula adjusting his coat, "Now you know our curse. We walk this earth as corpses, with no feelings and the constant lust for blood, even from those we love."

I sighed deeply, lost in thought, "He will tell my little secret to the town, I'll have to stay in the castle."

I probably would have hid there anyway.

Peter ran from the opera house straight to Helga's house. He didn't even bother to knock, he just burst in.

"Helga!" he cried out, "Helga!"

She climbed down the stairs in her nightgown and a candle in her hand, "What are you doing here?!"

"I.....have....something... to tell you," he gasped, "Alexia is...."

"Is what?" she asked smugly.

"A vampire." He said, "I saw her fangs earlier, and she threatened to drink my blood."

"Hmmm," thought Helga, "Well, that does explain why she wore that scarf, and that man I saw her with looked vaguely familiar."

"Well, I don't know what to do."

"Was she angry when you saw her fangs?" asked Helga.

"Well," said Peter rubbing the back of his head, "I provoked them."

"I would stay here if I were you," said Helga, leading Peter into the spare bedroom.

Author's Note- So sorry for the wait! My computer crashed and I had to restore a whole bunch of files, including Microsoft Word. Well, here it is, and once again, sorry it took so long!


End file.
